Three wishes and a very special birthday
by LadyPalma
Summary: It's Hook's birthday and he has a special request to Regina for a gift, that involves three wishes and a certain red dress from the Enchanted Forest... Eventually Hooked Queen. In response to a prompt.


_**Three wishes and a very special birthday**_

Killian couldn't believe his own eyes: he had just found Paradise on Earth. Even if actually that closet full of dresses from the Enchanted Forest seemed more like a Forbidden Hell of Lust.

"Hook, what are you doing upstairs?"

He muttered some imprecations hearing that voice and started to close the closet, when he had a sudden mischievous idea.

"I'm coming, love" he yelled, not able to hide a smile.

He quickly grabbed a red dress that intrigued him particularly and left the room, quickly joining the others for that sort of family dinner.

* * *

A cup of coffee at Granny's certainly was a good way to start a day and even if that day wasn't just an ordinary day, he still wouldn't give up to his new favorite addiction after rum. So, like every morning, he took a seat right in front of the counter and sipped his drink, trying to flirt now and then with the waitress Ruby just to prove his usual manners. That was until he saw the mayor entering the diner and then his purpose suddenly changed.

"You Majesty" he greeted her, watching pleasantly surprise as she approached the counter and stopped next to him.

"A coffee to go, please" she asked to Granny and then turned her attention to him "Captain"

He smiled and just stared at her with his deep blue eyes, not knowing exactly what to say and she simply stared back with the same intensity. There were so much unexpressed words left between them and there was always so little time to say them during their brief encounters. In fact, soon enough the old woman put the drink in front of her and wished her as always a good day and that was just a proof to show how her relationships with people had improved after all.

"Thank you, Granny" she answered politely "And _happy birthday_, pirate" she said then, winking at him.

Hook widened his eyes at that addition and let her go without saying nothing in reply. It wasn't usual to leave him wordless, but had she actually wished him a happy birthday? Had she actually _winked_ at him?

As soon as he realized that it hadn't been a product of his imagination, he stood up and reached the door, followed by Granny's curios – and approving – look.

"Wait, Regina" he called her once he was out "I think you owe me a gift"

"What?" she asked confused, turning back and starting slowly to walk back to him.

"I said that you owe me a gift… It is my birthday after all" he repeated with a grin on his face.

He had decided to play a bit, even if actually what he had in mind wasn't completely a game.

"What is it that you want?"

Hook just shrugged and considered his options "Three whishes"

She laughed noisily at that and shook her head.

"Who do you think I am? A genie?"

"Let's say that it is a deal" he clarified.

"Now you sound like Rumpelstiltskin" she teased him, smiling amused.

"You are breaking my heart, love, comparing me to the crocodile" he joked pretending to be offended.

Regina looked at him for a moment, looking lost in her own thoughts and then suddenly nodded.

"Okay" she finally agreed "But only because I'm a bit curios and terribly bored"

Killian's face lit up. He hadn't actually hoped that she would have partaken in his game.

"You agree? So we have to celebrate…" he said, grabbing the flask of rum in his jacket and offering it to her.

"No" she shook her head with decision "You know, I don't do rum"

Hook smiled and put the flask in her hands, ignoring that protest.

"It is my first wish, then"

Regina looked up to the sky and then took hesitantly a sip, while he let out a laugh and just stared at her with a mischievous look… Thinking about the red dress.

* * *

It was about nine in the evening, Regina was still in her office with some work left to do, and she hadn't heard from Hook since that morning. That was strange, considering that he had seemed so enthusiastic about his silly game of the three wishes, but she just shrugged at the thought and carried on working. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted her concentration: it was Tinkerbell, who had become now her assistant, with a wondering smile on her lips and a big package in her hands.

"What is it?" she asked surprised, while the fairy was putting it on the table.

"I don't know, someone left it for you"

With that simple answer and an enigmatic look, the fairy encouraged her to open it. And the mayor, being curios about it as well, after some hesitation, finally removed the cover of the box, only to find something that she immediately recognized as hers. She slowly took her long elegant red dress in her hands and looked up a moment to the other woman, who only shrugged in reply to the implicit question.

_Who sent it? _She silently asked herself, but the answer came soon, as a piece of paper appeared at the bottom of the box, as soon as the dress was fully removed.

**"_Second wish. Wear it and come to me._**

**_The captain"_**

Regina sighed pretending to herself to be annoyed, but the blonde didn't miss the smile that appeared unwillingly on her lips.

"I have to go" she announced, moving her eyes again on the dress.

"Don't worry, I'll close the office for you" the fairy offered immediately and, with a wink, left the room.

It took only a moment and a wave of her hand to put the gift on and now, staring at her reflect on the mirror she couldn't help but shake her head. And yet with another wave of her hand, she found herself aboard on the Jolly Roger.

* * *

Regina was nervous and that agitation was somehow connected to the dress she was wearing: she perfectly remembered the time when she first wore it, it was when she met the huntsman. Moments of their times together flashed in her minds and as always, she felt scared of herself; she was sorry for what she had done to him, but she was sorry for herself too… How far had she gone just to pretend to be loved and desired? That dress, right that dress, was the symbol of lust, desire, power masked in irresistible sexuality. Was that what the Captain wanted from her? Was that the reason why he had chosen that dress in particular? All her questions were interrupted by his surprised smile, when he finally realized that she was there on his ship.

"You really came" he simply said, taking a minute to look up down all over her body.

"It was your second wish" she whispered back hinting a smile, an undeniably devious one.

The pirate chuckled noticing that particular, and approached her slowly, stopping just at few steps to her.

"You are… stunning, love" he commented, letting his hook run over one of her covered arms up to her bare neck.

The queen couldn't help but shiver feeling the cold tool but still kept eye contact with him and the smile on her lips. Silently, she raised her hand and approached it to his face, though the caress was made using only the fingertips and the long red glazed nails, revealing a very sensual nature more than a soft one. When the fingertips touched his mouth, however, he covered them with kisses, making her grin.

"Enough" she said, suddenly removing her hand and looking away, finishing that sort of game that she had been the one to start "Do you have a third wish?"

Killian pondered the question for a moment, staring completely at her and then finally nodded, biting her lower lip as to foretaste a forbidden fruit.

"Take it off" he finally said, waiting for an answer.

He was about to take that proposal back, fearing that he had pushed his fortune too much, when suddenly he found himself widening his eyes. If Regina had been surprised she covered it well and in just a matter of seconds, started to undress, while the real surprised one became in fact the pirate.

"You should help me, I guess" she said after some moments, pleasant by the reaction that he seemed to have.

He recovered at those words and, without wasting time, took her in his arms, feeling her face so suddenly close to his. He had her exactly where he had wanted her and she had nothing to complain, she hadn't been surprised at all after all of that request because she had expected it even before that day. The mutual desire they felt one for the other had actually very little to do with the red dress.

"I only have a hand, my queen… It could take some time"

"Well, then you should start right now, then"

A hungry heated kiss broke the little talk and when they felt their hands searching for more contact, they had the confirm that that night would have been more than just a result of a game.

"You know… Maybe it won't be my birthday anymore…" he murmured to her lips when they broke apart for a moment.

Regina smiled almost sweetly in reply and he simply remained to look at that sincere smile for some moments, completely in awe by that new soft side of her beauty.

"I've heard that in Wonderland there's a celebration called _Unbirthday_…" she informed him, capturing his lips again.

"Mmm interesting" he said pretending to be thoughtful "May I have a wish for those Unhappy Birthdays too?"

She chuckled a bit and then just shrugged putting on an innocent face. He shook his head, chuckling too and captured her lips again, while in an unexpected twitch, raised her up in the air, taking her suspended in her arms. They kept kissing while he led her to his quarters, ready to fulfill the wish they both unwarily had about the other for a long now and they finally did, making love more than once, feeling in a so strong way that connection they had been looking for their whole life.

It really was a happy birthday, that was Killian's thought before falling asleep with her head leaned upon his chest and his arms around her waist.

_Happy Birthday, or maybe Happy Unbirthday, whatever the time was.  
_

* * *

**Here it is my new one-shot Hooked Queen:) It was written for a prompt I was given by guest in a review for another story and I can finally publish it:)**

**The prompt was: _Hook find out that Regina's gowns from the Enchanted Forest are in Storybrooke, so he asked her to wear one of them for his birthday (please, make her choose the red gown from 'The Huntsman', I always wanted to see Hook's reaction about it). _**

**Hope you liked it! See you soon with other stories:)**


End file.
